Gokusen: No More Pain
by CountryGirl07
Summary: A girl gets transfered to Kurogin. She seems like she wants to be left alone, but inside, she is screaming for help. Possible Ryu/OC or Hayato/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own any characters from Gokusen...sadly

The letter 'D' can be the start of many words, But at the Krogin Gakuen, it simply reveals that the room into which Oshima Rina is about to enter is the correct one. The fact that the classroom had a whole building to themselves only confirmed the fact that the teachers and students of this school wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of the boys, and soon to be one girl, of class 3-D. Why is a girl enrolled into an all boy's school? That question will be answered soon.

Rina closed her eyes and to a deep breath before forcefully sliding the door open with a bang. All noise that had previously been leaking through the thin walls ceased as heads turned to look at the new comer. As Rina surveyed the room, she noticed that the teacher was a rather dorky looking woman. Still holding the eyes of the class, Rina slowly made her way to the teacher and quietly handed her the slip of paper that Head Teacher Sawatari had instructed to be given to the teacher of class 3-D. When the teacher failed to take the paper from her, Rina calmly grabbed the teacher's hand and placed the item in her hand with a muttered, "Here." The teacher stared down at the paper that was now in her hands before realizing exactly what had just happened.

"Oh," the teacher muttered as she read the paper, then spoke louder, "Gomen, I had forgotten that we were getting a new student today." This caused an immediate reaction in the classroom as the boys began whispering to each other, wondering why the new student was a girl. Rina rolled her eyes at the class as she waited for the teacher to assign her a seat. She noticed that while most of the boys were pointing and whispering, only one seemed to just simply stare at her. The two of them found themselves in a staring contest until the teacher spoke up once again.

"Well, Oshima-chan," she said, "My name is Yamaguchi Kumiko, but all my precious students call my Yankumi. I hope you would as well. Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Rina sighed once again and looked from the teacher to the boys, and back. Yankumi, thinking the girl was just simply nervous, smiled encouragingly and nodded. Rolling her eyes, Rina turned to fully face the class as, once again, the boys became silent.

"Oshima Rina," she said blandly, "Now leave me alone." Not waiting to see if the teacher was going to assign her a specific seat, she made her way to an empty desk and chair in a corner at the back of the room; the farthest point from the boys it seemed. As she did this, the boys began accessing the girl's features. Long waist-length brown hair and green eyes that were slightly hidden behind her bangs. Instead of the short skirted female uniform, she wore the male version of the school's uniform. Her tie hung loosely under the collar of her shirt which was un-tucked from the pants. Her blazer tied around her waist and white and black skateboarding shoes on her feet. Her skin, though tan, was significantly lighter than their own. This, along with her accent that was heard in her short greeting, suggested that she was from a different country.

The room remained silent until Yankumi attempted to gain everyone's attention to begin the lesson. As per usual, the boys went back to whatever they had been doing before Rina had walked in. Rina, seeing this, decided to take a nap. However, before she could lay her head down on her arms, she noticed a boy coming toward her with a bright smile. Rina groaned upon seeing him, as head a face that only a heartless bastard could say "no" to. She stared blankly has he pulled a chair around to sit on it backwards and rested his arms on the back of the chair.

"Hey", he said cheerfully, "I'm Takeda Keita. But my friends call me Take." The fact that Rina continued to stare blankly at him had no effect on Takeda what so ever, so he continued on, "Those guys over there are Tsuchiya, or Tsuchi, Odagiri Ryu, Yabuki Hayato, and Hyuuga Kosuke." He pointed to each guy as he said their names, and Rina found her gaze following his finger as he did so. When he turned back to Rina, she just shook her head before laying it down on her arms. Takeda's smile faltered and he stood to go back to his friends when a quiet voice stopped him.

"Takeda," he turned to the girl, who had picked her head up enough to look up at him, "I'm not some one you wanna hang with. So you and your friends just stay away. Okay?" she said this with no underlying threat and it only cause Takeda to become confused even as he nodded to show his understanding before returning to his place with his four friends. As he sat down on top of his desk, he noticed that Hayato was staring at the girl and grinned, nudging Tsuchi, who was sitting next to him. The tall boy looked down at Takeda who nodded toward Hayato.

"Oi, Hayato," Tsuchi called, "You got the hots for the new girl already?" Hayato quickly turned back to face his grinning friends, only just realizing that he had been staring.

"No, its nothing like that," he said, "She just looks familiar is all." All five boys turned again to look at the sleeping girl. Hayato was sure had had seen her before but he couldn't remember where or when. Ryu, who had been silently observing the girl, could just barely see a fading bruise on her forehead under bangs when she had been talking to Takeda. He could also remember his father mentioning the name Oshima once or twice.

Rina's POV

Unbeknownst to the five boys, I could hear everything they were saying. I know where Yabuki has seen me because we only live a few doors from each other at the apartment complex. I knew Odagiri's father for the times he had been called out to my home due to noise complaints against my father. It didn't matter how I know theses boys, or if they knew me, I was only going to be here long enough to graduate. I turn eighteen the day after graduation and I have already made plans to take my baby brother, Kino, and get away from our asshole of a father. I've thought about going back to

America, but that's just a though. I felt kinda bad for turning Takeda away. He seems like a real sweet guy, but there's no reason to make friends when I'm gonna be long gone in just a few more months. Although, thinking about last night's beatings from my drunk father, I wonder if I will be able to make it until graduation. At the moment, it hurts to even move, and everything just seems to be getting worse with each passing day.

* * *

Please review if you would like for this story to continue

Suggestions are welcomed, but no flames. if you don't like it, i dont care


	2. Chapter 3

I have been looking into other sites to post stories and have so far found two that I like. They are  .net

and  /

Also here is an update of the current people wanting to be part of the petition. For those of you that have not read about any of the petitions, here is a recap.

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and if you don't have a story that you can post this petition as a chapter too, just PM me if you want your name added to the list. I'll be more than happy to oblige.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Eva Sirico

Bri P

SeverusSnape18

Artemis450

Hidansgirl1234

EmberSalvatore

Jedishaggy

CuteSango07

Cybella

Toretto For EVA

Nephilim Familiar

Karikocha

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

I was also sent this message from a reader

Go to  petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

If you want to help stop the deletion of good stories


End file.
